Shadowtectike
Domain History Shadowtectike joined The Domain on the eve of Halloween 2009. ShadowTectike is just one of his many internet aliases, another commonly used screen name is Suikami. Before joining the site, Shadow had already known Mariomaniac and Ivan from a different site, which he recently left as the activity declined. Having noticed the aforementioned duo's discussions of the site, Shadow followed a link and investigated. Later in the year, after leaving the forum, he traced the name "Brawl Domain" through Google and decided to join the site. Since joining, he's contributed to several topics (usually Brawl-related), and has had several matches with members. The following list is composed of characters who Shadow either mains, commonly uses, or is starting to regularly use: *Toon Link (Redoing to improve, get to the skill level he had before his break) *Kirby *Lucario (Redoing to improve the overall performence, and to recapture what he had before his break) *R.O.B. (One of his more promising secondaries) *King Dedede (Now rarely used, and as a result dropping in skill.) *Luigi (Returning to use and looking promising, taking on many opponents well) *Pikachu *Lucas *Yoshi (Picked up again, Working on including DR and DT into Wifi play, the lag discouraged him before) *Diddy Kong *Falco *Wolf (New and becoming a steady secondary) *Bowser (New and working on!) *Link (New and working on!) *Mr. Game and Watch (New and working on! Has been used several times in friendlies with success) *Pokemon Trainer (Coming soon) He usually uses Toon Link and Lucario, while saving the rest for tournaments, when needed. The recent additions to his roster (Link, Bowser, Game&Watch, Wolf and the returning Yoshi) are going well. His Bowser's done well in several friendlies with well-known Bowser mains on AiB. His Wolf has been picking up the pace, and is following a path to that not unlike his Lucario used to when first picked up. He'll be redoing his current main, Lucario, to recapture the spark he had with him before, and to get back up to the skill level he had before his lengthy break from brawl. In terms of playstyles when using characters, many brawlers on AiB, SWF and a couple on the Domain have said he's quite an adaptable styled brawler. He plays defensively when using a camper, such as Lucario or Toon Link, but can adapt when he needs to approach, or the opponent approaches. In terms of his R.O.B., Shadow plays cautiously, being a mix of defense and aggression. The more shocking addition to his roster, Bowser, has been described as a fast-paced aggressive character. Shadow's tactics are based on Bowser's strengths and weaknesses, his range and power allows him to show how fast Bowser can be in terms of speed and attack speed. Shadow doesn't use the smashes like people could expect, since the F-Smashes and U-Smashes are too laggy. He uses the D-Smash similar to how he uses R.O.B.'s, as it is quite fast, sucks opponents in and deals nice damage while having added kill power even when slightly stale. On the topic of tournaments, Shadow only uses his T~Rad tag in large tournaments. He dislikes playing online due to the common button lag that mis-buffers move inputs, and changes them to repetitive smashes. Not only that, Lag messes up his Yoshi's Dragonic Reverse and Dragonic Trot inputs, leaving him punishable. Due to this, he will never play seriously online (as he says, he only plays for fun, even in online tourneys), but has competed in offline tournaments, including several in Michigan when he was visiting a relative. Due to the lack of British brawlers on the Domain, Shadow can't enter too many tourneys as the timezones are issues, and having recently gotten himself out of an insomniac sleep pattern, he doesn't want to risk his sleep pattern anymore. As hinted before, Shadow can be found on AiB, also, where he's normally on the social chat, or having friendlies with familar faces. Other than that, you'll find him in the character discussion boards of his above characters. As of recent (Early February 2010), Shadow has returned to the Domain, after a space of absence. With his return, he has also been returning to the Brawl metagame, now maining Lucario with Toon Link and King Dedede as his common Secondaries. With his return, Shadow has also joined the Domain team; Prime Alliance, to which he hopes he can contribute and help the team to glory. Since returning, Shadow had been given mention in Around the League, the article for the Brawl Domain Team League (BDTL), since joining, and helped Prime Alliance to their first victory of the season in Week 3 against Wolf Pack. He recently lost to PMC in Week 4, but promises his team he'll make it up to them. Prime Alliance, overall, beat Smash Royales in Week 4, despite his loss. Shadow considers PMC a great friend, brawler and a rival. Since both are in the UK, they usually have little to no lag, which makes for some great brawls. PMC has brawled Shadow's Wolf several times, and Shadow hopes PMC is seeing an improvement. Real Life Shadow's real name is Brandon, he's currently 15, and he lives near Portsmouth in the United Kingdom. Originally born in Oxford, he grew up loving football (not the American version), Basketball and tennis. Shadow is the youngest of his branch of the family, having an older brother and two older sisters. He was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes in December 2004 (ironically, the day after a visit to the John Radcliffe hospital), and has since then had trouble maintaining a usual level of health. His diagnosis was thought to have occurred from the split of his mother and father in early March 2004. He revealed the hatred he stored for his father soon after and decided he would be a LOT better off living with his mother. Soon after this, his health became worrying and his mother was constantly alert, fearing he may have Diabetes which his father also had. The doctors ignored her concerns and decided not to test his blood for any sign, claiming his illness was just a phase. Months passed and, as previously noted, he was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes in December. While in hospital, the Oxford United football team was visiting the ward and gave every patient autographs from the team, Shadow still has the autographs. Within the next year, concern rose of his safety in Oxford, which forced him to take up more extreme forms of Self-Defense, but his mother was still concerned. They were given the chance to move to Newport in 2005 and took it, but later moved from there to his current location, where he attended Bishop Lovett Middle School, and then went on to the local high school. Due to his liking of using common sense, and studying when needed, he found the school work of his old school, Ryde High, to be too simplistic, despite his teachers constantly moving him up to higher levels. In time, his mother yet again noticed his health was deteriorating and contacted the hospital. They couldn't find the reason as to why his Diabetes was so irregular, but recommended keeping an eye on his as much as possible, which was a challenge due to his journey to school, in-school, and then his way back home. The schoolwork still didn't satisfy him, and he reached the top level of each subject (apart from French, couldn't keep interested). The EWO (Educational Welfare Officer) of his area contacted his mother and offered her the chance to have him home educated. This would give Shadow the opportunity to expand his education to challenging limits, and further his overall logic of understanding, so he took it. Since then Shadow has been home-educated, and plans on going to college as soon as he can. He's mostly interested in the care of animals, and thus hopes to be a vet. He spends the majority of his time doing projects on different types of surgery, and any animal he knows least about. Facts *The name "Suikami" (Shadow's most-used internet alias) is derived from the two Japanese words; Sui and Ookami, giving the name the meaning of Water Wolf. *Shadow is a competitive Pokemon player, and has a record of 697 wins, 41 losses and 1 draw (that he can remember, stupid recoil) on his Pokemon Diamond file. *Shadow is a Yugioh fan, and constantly works on decks for tournaments. He's a relatively active member at Pojo's forums. His current amount of tournament legal decks is 17. *Shadow uses YVD to test his Yugioh decks. *Shadow's British, so expect him to type things different compared to Americans. *Shadow's favourite Gamecube game is Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, which is also his favourite RPG. *Shadow is a fan of the Kirby games, and the show Kirby Right Back At Ya! *Shadow's favourite anime is Higurashi no naku koro ni, along with the Kai expansion. Category:Brawlers